


Until The Sun Burns Down

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having it once, it’s like having it for a life time, but knowing you can’t have it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Sun Burns Down

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST, big angst but I was listening to Akanishi Jin’s Sun Burns Down and came out with this, somehow I feel proud of it, but my heart is bleeding in this bittersweet romance.

Kamenashi Kazuya had heard the news, the rumors that spread inside the Jimusho. Jin was back in Japan. Well his phone had buzzed two days earlier and he had stared at that message. So he had known that Jin was back long way before the others. He closed the door to his car, his manager gave him a concern look as Kame stalked the remaining steps towards the door that would lead inside the agency and the weather wasn’t better for Kazuya’s mood. It was raining the gray clouds that clouded the sun as Kame sighed. Well it was that day, that day had finally arrived. Akanishi Jin would soon step his foot on the solid ground of Japan. Kazuya closed the KAT-TUN’s dressing room's door with a ‘bang’ making four people jump and blink their eyes as the youngest member strode towards his changing area. Soon did the door opened and the manager slipped inside. Koki look at him waiting for an explanation, but the manager just shook his head in denial. Koki throws a quick glance at Kazuya looking for discomforts and sign of other things that bothered the younger but found none, seemed like Kazuya had slept, eaten and looked healthy but something was of the edge.

“Kame, you okay?” Ueda was the one who break the silence and Kazuya just nods as he changed into a pair of loosely pants and a top.

“Un.” Kazuya answered as their manager hold a little speech about today’s schedule and it seemed like it wasn’t much. Koki had a meeting for his upcoming drama, Maru had filming later and Ueda, well he was free and would throw some punches in the yum and Kame, Kazuya was free as well, but knowing Kame he would throw himself over something. Just to fill in the spaces then sit home alone or he would take a long walk with his dogs, but in this current whether he wasn’t so sure.

“Do you think it’s Jin?” Maru asked Koki when they walked through the halls as he glanced at Kame’s back.

Koki nodded.

“Well, he said he would be back today, when I don't know…” Junno buts in with a smile.

“Then maybe that’s why Kazuya is well Kame…”

“Do you think they will meet up?” Junno asked.

“Guys, you can stop talking about Akanishi behind my back…”

“Oh, the snap turtle got us…” Koki said doing a scary face as Junno snickered.

Kazuya snorted.

“What I and Akanishi do is none of your concern…”

“That struck a chord…” Ueda mumbled as he snickered, knowing very well what Akanishi and Kamenashi would end up, well eventually.

They entered the room, ignoring Kazuya’s bad mood and vibes he sent their way, it was a clearly a pissed off kind of vibe and the rest of the members just let him be. Tough they kept to the work related talk and corrected each other if they made a false step, critics was always welcome.

“Ja ne.” Kazuya said after a refreshing shower and throwing a ‘good work today guys’ he stepped out from the dressing room, still dwelling on these thoughts, making his heart clench as he thought of one person with the letter ‘A’ and ‘J’ involved. That person who managed to turn his world upside down, he wonder what Akanishi had managed accomplished, knowing very well every bits and turns of it, but one thing he didn’t know was how the former ‘A’ was doing. They hadn’t been on the best terms, just like the fans knew and media and stories of other tabloids that kept spamming Akame up on the boards and Kazuya had never the courage to call Jin and talk to him, when Jin left for America once again. He hadn’t even said goodbye, Jin had called of course, sent messages but Kazuya never answered nor replied those message that had become a wasteland in his phone. Filled his index box to the core so Kame had to delete every one of them. The message still kept coming after he had deleted them one after one spamming his inbox again and again and Kazuya had tried to erase Jin from his mind, his heart and most of all his soul that burned to the deeps of his core. But no Jin was still inside there it was like a thin red line that was still attached to them, Jin was still his other half that wouldn’t let go, Jin who had held power over him, Jin who was his best friend, (had been). Kazuya corrected himself as he slide into the seat of a cab. He had called the manager and asked him to not bother to take him home on this Thursday evening, sparing him to focus on other business then take one of Japan’s most famous idols home. The taxi driver of course recognize him, under his hat and he kept pestering him a lot of questions about their newest single and upcoming concert and Kazuya answered with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. Well fan-boy’s did exist if you know where to look. Kazuya paid for the ride telling the driver to keep the change. Pushing the button on the elevator as he stepped inside humming on a song from the latest album and he saw the numbers on floors he passed on the ride as he leaned his head on the elevator’s wall and waiting for that ding sound telling him he had arrived at his destination. That ding came and Kazuya stepped out and turned left and fumbling after his key to unlock the door, he grab a hold on his key and his eyes glanced towards his door and saw a silhouette of a persons shape and that made him almost drop his keys.

“Kame?”

That voice, that voice Kazuya wanted to forget, or more the person he wanted to erase from his life was standing in front of him. The person who had turned his life upside down was standing here, on the solid ground of Japan. In front of his apartment with a sunglasses and a hat that hides in fact that he was Akanishi Jin, well hiding from the paparazzi’s and the media, well knowing the rumors would spread, Akanishi Jin outside of Kamenashi Kazuya’s apartment. That suit case that Jin was holding with his left hand didn’t go unnoticed from Kazuya's eyes.

Kazuya didn’t say anything he locked up his door stepping inside, taking of his hat and shoes and then his jacket as he held his hand out signal Jin to give him his suit case and Jin just smiled and handed it over.

Kazuya walked towards his bedroom and throwing the suit case inside hopping that Jin didn’t have anything fragile inside. Then now he faced the person that had dropped of his hat, sunglasses and taken of the jacket and shoes and his eyes met Jin’s deep brown eyes.

“I’m glad I am still welcome, consider the circumstances...” Jin met Kazuya’s brown eyes waiting for the younger to say something, hell he had missed that voice.

Kame sighed and nodded he sit down on the couch and Ran wagged her tail from where she was lying when she saw Jin and Jin smiled.

“At least someone is glad to see me, eh.” Jin patted Ran’s four as a tongue began to lick his skin.

Kazuya just watches Jin, he didn’t know what to say, all the anger he had bottled inside for that man, didn’t show he didn’t hate him as the fans seemed to think even if they weren’t on the best of terms. But now Jin was here, in his apartment and that suit case explained everything that story didn’t need to be told.

“Jin?” Kazuya said his name and those brown orbs looked at him with sadness beyond misery.

“I’m sorry…” Kazuya then said.

“Sorry for not replaying my message nor answered when I called, I’ve had to call the other’s just to know you were okay, you know…” Jin tells him straight out. Kazuya nodded, the atmosphere was tense like the molecules awaiting for an explosion, the dogs felt it but knowing that their master and well Jin needed to work it out.

“I’ve missed you…” Jin told him as he slumbered down beside Ran and looked for a sign of life from the younger man.

Kazuya chuckled ironically, his heart and most of all his soul had missed this man more than anything else. But his mind had tried to forget this man erase every single memory he treasured and had locked inside him deep inside.

“I’ve been busy…” Kazuya answer with a stained voice.

“So I’ve heard, but that doesn’t mean you could have called me back, or sent a message that you were alive and kicking. I know how hard it must be for you…”

“You don’t know anything, Akanishi Jin…”

“Then tell me something I don’t know…” Knowing very well that KAT-TUN was climbing up the number one spots, being on the lead once again running over other artist that battle over the first top twenty.

“I love you…”

Jin blinked.

“Don’t you see, I tried to erase you from my mind. But my heart and soul told me otherwise, you’re my other half Jin and when you left for America you took my heart with you and my soul on top of that. My mind wanted to forget you, but my heart and soul didn’t.” Kazuya gulped down saliva. He had said those three words.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Jin’s voice break half stained.

“Then it had been all for naught…”

“Why?”

“You should know why…” Kazuya tell him as he pulled his fingers through his hair, feeling the air lessen and the tense atmosphere disappearing bit by bit, well one step at the time.

Jin sighed as he rubbed his face. Well they were stuck in a lover’s parade.

“Kame, my dear Kame, I wished you could’ve told me sooner…”

“Missing you, it’s overwhelmingly painful…” Kazuya sighed as he hugs his frame, looking at Jin with his teary eyes.

Jin was in such a mess. He pulls the turtle into a hug letting them cradle the younger guy around his waist.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner…” His voice break as he nuzzle down his nose in the throat inhaling that sweet vanilla sent.

“Does it matter now?” Kazuya asked trembling as he inhaled that musky sent that was Jin. Even the feint of smoke tingled on his skin and clothes as he pulled his arms around Jin’s neck caressing the skin at the nape of the neck.

“Yes in matter of fact it does. I really want to replay those three words, but I can’t Kame I just can’t…” Jin tell him sadly squeezing that small body closer that almost seemed fragile in his embrace.

“Why can’t you Jin, tell me something I don't know?” Kazuya’s broken voice whispers in Jin’s ear.

“I’m a married man now….”

At those words Kazuya's’s world crumbled and hearing it from Jin’s mouth was still as painful as it was from hearing it from reporters and the News.

Lips, warm pouty lips pressed against him bringing him back to the surface making him breathe and a moan escaped his lips. He could pretend just for tonight he could pretend as lips traveled down his throat. He forgot he forgotten that Jin is married and he is all his, he has him here in his arms and he don’t want to let go, he don’t want to. He want to mumbled one word ‘stay’ but that would mean forever, but knowing that Jin wasn’t going to stay even if he begged. Jin had his life a solo career and top of that a wife and possible a child on the way.

“Please, let me pretend for tonight…” Kazuya moans as he felt hands on his butt and brown pools met his and Jin leans down giving Kazuya’s thin lips a kiss that was filled with need and lust and both decided a bed would be more welcome. Jin’s strength lift Kazuya up with a slightly yelp Kame’s legs had wound their way around Jin’s strong hips and Jin chuckled as he nibbled down on the under lip.

Jin lowered Kazuya down gently on the bed. He slowly climbed after as Kame’s brown orbs watched his every move. Soon where those lips on his once again. Kazuya grabbed a hold on Jin’s shirt as he tugged at it. He stars to pull the zipper down as he slowly undressed Jin. The shirt and after that the T-shirt fallowed and Jin lowered down his body letting Kazuya take control of the kiss. The friction between them starts slowly became aware inside their boxers. Moans reached the ceiling. Jin came up taking a breath before plunching back to the deeps of Kamenashi Kazuya. His palm slowly cares that pale skin over Kazuya's hardening nubs continue south as he stroke over the bulge of Kame’s jeans and he hears Kazuya draw in a breath as he pressed his lips on the throat and he heard that deeply moan from the bottom of Kame’s throat as he nibbled on that sensitive skin.

“Jin!”

Something tugged inside Jin’s heart painfully, but ignore it as his hand slipped underneath the jeans. He grab a hold on something more firmly and solid and Kazuya bowed his back like a cat as he clawed his nails over his back. Kazuya made a protesting sound as that hand left his throbbing hard on but he heard the feint sound of being unzipped and the sensation knew it was his jeans that Jin had intend to undress. Kame met Jin’s eyes they looked grim but he knew he could pretend for just tonight as he watched Jin stand up and walking towards the bathroom in search after something. His heart tugged as it skipped a beat. Jin returned with a flannel towel and a tube of lube and Jin sigh his heart tugging for doing this. He lay the towel on the side of the bed and deposit his jeans and boxers. He soon lowered himself over a very much naked and flushed Kazuya. Their eyes met and he lean down pressing his lips against Kame’s silencing the moan. He opened the tube coating his finger with the cold translucent substantial before he prod Kazuya's opening, circulating the opening before he entered slowly. He didn’t want to hurt Kame after all and Kazuya suck in a breath it wasn’t painful but the invasion was unfamiliar and strange, but welcomed. Jin searches after discomfort but find none and he add another finger. Slowly he slid inside. Opening and stretching the muscles as he scissors his finger and a smile tugged his lips. He heard that moan and he pressed a kiss on Kazuya’s waist before he insert a third finger. Kazuya moans and his head arches to the side. Jin smirked around Kazuya’s hard on. That was now in his mouth and his tongue licked and sucked a vein on that solid meat. Kazuya’s finger tangled in Jin’s curls as he bit his lips holding the sensation inside. Holding back that he wanted in fact to come undone. He tugs at Jin’s hair signal that he was more than ready and his erection pop out from Jin’s mouth. He whines as Jin slipped his fingers out but he moaned soon as he tasted himself inside Jin’s cavern. He muffled his moan inside that mouth. His legs wraps themselves around Jin’s waist as Jin slowly entered him. Pushing inside and every fiber of Kame body tingled and he pants as Jin slowly buried to the hilt. The sensation was overwhelming and all thoughts disappeared from Kazuya’s head. He could just feel and not think, body and soul entwine becoming one as Jin started to rock his hips. Those deadly hip-rolls made Kazuya climb higher and higher and go over the edge in a matter of seconds. Kame did just that, he came with a heartily moan as Jin bit down between his shoulder blade and neck as he continue his merciful hip-roll until he came with a grunt. The strength left him and he falls on top of Kazuya's body squeezing it as he panted after breath that had been sucked out from his lungs. and Kazuya pets the head and those glossy lust full eyes looked into his brown pools and Kazuya leans his head down pressing a soft kiss on Jin’s lips, then another fallowed by another. No words was needed and Jin’s heart throbbed painfully against his rib-cage he had the answer, the answer he didn’t want, an answer that would be painful to walk away from. He lift his over body as he cares Kazuya’s cheek showing how sorry he was for this, but Kazuya just lay his fingers on Jin’s damp lips.

“Don’t say anything, I know…” He tells him as he circled his arms around Jin’s neck bringing him down to a kiss as they settle into a more comfortable position. Jin somehow managed to grab a hold on the towel and with gentle strokes he cleaned away the white liquid from Kame’s chest and stomach. Throwing the towel down on the floor. He gathered Kazuya in his arms once again and press a kiss on the head as he felt sleep pulling him under. Kazuya lay there in post orgasm bliss as he lays awake awake stroking the arm that was holding him secured in an embrace. Feeling of security. He leans his forehead against Jin’s shoulder breathing in the after match and he could feel tears blurry his vision as he closed his eyes. He didn’t dear to sleep, he wanted to treasure this moment forever engraved this in his memories.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hidding away from my friend that still wants to kill me, for writing this......


End file.
